


Dead Hearts

by TheMadmanInTheBigBlueBox



Series: The Daughter Of Hades [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Essentially rewriting the entire series, F/F, F/M, Lesbians, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Temporary Character Death, blatant disregard for canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadmanInTheBigBlueBox/pseuds/TheMadmanInTheBigBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Annika Knight has been told at Camp Half-Blood for six years now, and the story made quite and impact on the way that children of Hades are seen. But what will happen when someone poisons Annika's tree? And how will Thalia Grace react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Tree Grows Grows and A Shroud is Burned

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been edited as of 14/5/16
> 
>  
> 
> This story will be told in the POV (for the most part) of an original character. If you don't like that, then don't read. Kudos and comments are welcome!

_“Tell me everything that happened, tell me everything you saw._

_They had Lights inside their eyes, they had Lights inside their eyes.”_

_Dead Hearts_

       Stars

 

From the moment they reached the base of the hill, Annika Knight knew she was doomed. Hell, from the moment she was born she was doomed. She had been mortally wounded back in the Cyclopes’ den and she knew it, she just didn’t feel the need to share it with the rest of the group. The five of them had all been badly shaken up by the Cyclopes, especially little Annabeth, so she figured the small gash to her side would be okay for know. They were so close to the safety that Grover had promised them, they didn’t need to worry about her. She would be fine, she would make it.

          She wouldn’t make it.

          They all were so exhausted, they had been running all day and night and the monsters were still right behind them. Annika knew that dawn must be approaching, but even if she had time to stop and watch the sun rise she doubted that she’d be to actually see the sun behind all the heavy dark rain clouds in the sky.

          She was so tired.

          She could feel Thalia grab her hand, pulling her up the hill, but everything felt so foggy. She didn’t feel real anymore. That is until Thalia and her both slid down the muddy hill, closer to the monsters that wanted both of them dead, and she heard Thalia gasp in pain. Adrenaline coursed through her. She could not let the girl that she loved die, not like this! Suddenly her head cleared as she looked down into her girlfriends stormy blue eyes, filled with agony. She had twisted her ankle in the tumble. Annika could see the monsters in the distance closing in, she could hear her friends a few feet above and in front of them, screaming for them to hurry. She shot to her feet and helped Thalia up as best she could, throwing the other girl’s arm around her shoulder and allowing her to rest half of her weight on her. Annika moved as fast as she could up the hill. She could see the peak of what felt like a mountain, could see her friends at the top. Poor Grover looked honestly shaken, Luke had scooped up an exhausted Annabeth and held her close to his chest, and they both watched as their friends struggled up the hill. Eventually, the two reached the top and all five people let out a sigh of relief they had made it. They were safe.

          Annika barely even felt the spike that pierced her heart.

          And everything fell apart.

          Annika pushed her still injured girlfriend towards the goat-legged satyr, making him lose his balance and sending them both tumbling down the hill. She then reached towards the spike protruding from her chest and pulled it free. Blood squirted from her chest cavity.

          She heard the monster herd right behind her, they were too great in number, they were going to tear this entire camp to the ground. There were no reinforcements coming. They were all going to die.

           She turned to Luke, who was staring at her with shock filled eyes, frozen in place. _GO!_ She mouthed to him, the thunder roaring so loudly that she knew that he’d never hear her over it. Luke nodded once before turning and running sown the other side of the hill, still holding Annabeth. For the first time in her entire life she was glad that it was pouring, because little Annabeth had no way of distinguishing the tears running down her cheeks from the rain dripping from her hair. Once Luke and Annabeth were out of sight she turned to face the horde of monsters making their way up the hill. She could no longer focus. The spike had been poisoned; she could feel it in her blood. She had five minutes of consciousness left, but only three minutes until the army was upon her. So she gathered everything she had left in her, every dreg of power within her soul, within her blood, her tremendous will, and let go.

          In the end, she’s not really sure what she did. All she knows is that she’s really tired again, lying on the ground covered in ash. She couldn’t move. She couldn’t see. She just lay there, and let it take her.

~*~

          When reinforcements did arrive, they did not find a body on the top of the hill like they expected, but a large Weeping Willow tree that hadn’t been there when the sun had set the on the same day. Chiron, who was more than a little confused, knelt down next to the tree and retrieved a single Manticore thorn, still dripping with blood and poison. Before he could fully rise from the ground, there were gasps all around him, from all gathered campers, satyrs, and nature spirits who had come to see the commotion. He looked up, and saw what made everyone so shocked. Above the trees, hanging in the sky, so dark that it stood out against the storm clouds that were its background, was a shady symbol, made of pure shadow, a helm. The girl traveling with the daughter of Zeus, the girl who had perhaps saved the entire camp with her dying breath, was a daughter of Hades. Had she made it into the camp alive she would have been shunned, and yet now, there was nothing but admiration in the eyes of the many.

He gathered the thorn and, without a word, went back to the camp; where the young daughter of Zeus waited anxiously for any news on her fallen friend. Chiron entered the infirmary where all three of the surviving demigods and their satyr rested and knelt beside the bed of Thalia, daughter of Zeus, and presented her with the horn. Not a single word was said, but none were needed. Thalia gently took the horn and held it to her own chest, staring straight ahead. The young blonde girl began to sob, and the teenage boy in the bed next to hers looked down at his hands; his heart heavy.

          Nothing was said. There were no words.

~*~

          A few days later, for the first time in decades, a shroud was burned, in honor of a child of Hades. A shroud was burned for Annika Knight, Daughter of Hades.


	2. A New Hero Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years after the death of Annika, Thalia is still grieving, the blatant unfairness in the camp only makes her feel worse, especially that geared towards the deceased daughter of Hades. But change is in the air when a new hero comes to camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story mostly revolves around an OC, if you don't like that than don't read it.

“Did you see the closing window? Did you hear the slamming door?”  
They moved forward and my heart died, they moved forward and my heart died”

Dead Hearts  
Stars

Chapter Two: A New Hero Arrives

Five years had passed since the death of Annika Knight, and there had been changes made in Camp Half-Blood. Not the changes that Thalia had advocated for, but changes none the less. Five years ago, when Annika died, her death enacted a protection around the camp. For the first time in their entire lives, the campers within were safe. This really helped to change the general consensus on the children of Hades, that and the persistence of a certain daughter of Zeus. Thalia Grace had, upon being immersed into the camp, viciously verbally attacking anyone who said anything cruel about them. Thalia made it very clear that she would defend her best friend until her last breath. Luke Castellan was the same, and little Annabeth had also been known to bite people who insulted Ani.

The three of them were so encompassed in their grief that they pushed for change, in honor of their friend. Thalia was particularly adamant for change, especially concerning the cabin situation. When she realized that there had been no cabin for her friend, she had immediately bombarded Chiron with questions as to why.

She burst into the Big House interrupting an intense game of piccolo between Chiron and Mr. D. “Why is there no Hades cabin?”

Mr. D looked up at her angrily, and had she not been a child of the big three she would have most likely been an animal at this point. Chiron also looked perturbed, but he was not particularly shocked. Thalia had frequently shown up in a rage since her arrival. 

“At this point it’s never been necessary, Miss Grace,” Thalia stiffened at the use of her surname, but Chiron pushed on. “No child of Hades has ever taken up permanent residence at Camp Half-Blood; therefore, it’s never been necessary to have one before.”

Thalia just looked at him blankly, indignantly she responded “And the Hera cabin?” 

There was a responding cackle of thunder in the air outside, but Thalia wasn’t frightened. Her step-mother frequently felt the need to make her presence known, so her anger had kind of last its touch. Mr. D looked up at her, after taking a peak at Chiron’s unprotected cards, and said crudely, “There’s no Hades cabin because Olympus hasn’t approved it, nor will they ever. And it hardly matters either way because your ‘friend’ is dead and she doesn’t need a place to sleep.”

It took all of Thalia’s willpower to not lunge for the god, and instead she turned sharply on her heel and exited the Big House quickly. As soon as she returned to her cabin, the empty marble mausoleum that housed the statue of her vacant father, she curled up into her self-made nest and sobbed. 

~*~

When Thali turned fifteen, the gods grew anxious. They all thought that she must be the child of the prophecy, that she would be the one to tear them all apart, and for a while it looked like she would. She hated the gods, she really did, because of all the pain and suffering they had put them through. They were the reason her baby brother died, they were the reason she was chased by monsters, they killed Annika, they were the reason she and Luke had been sent on pointless quests and nearly died, so many things the gods did directly or indirectly caused her so much pain. 

But no matter how angry Thalia became though, she would never betray the gods. No matter how much she hated the gods she knew that they were a necessary evil. Without them there would no doubt be chaos. So Thalia wasn’t so worried about the prophesy. The Gods, however, began becoming more and more paranoid. They began paying more attention to their children, making sure the wasn’t evil. A lot of the half-bloods took this to be a god thing, getting to spend more time with their godly parent had really brightened the outlook of a lot of kids, but Luke was not one of those kids.  
Thalia remembers when Luke met his father. The day she met his crazy mother, how she, Ani, and Annabeth had been forced to eat burnt cookies while listening to his mother’s insane rambling. Now that the gods were in touch more, Thalia noticed him becoming more and more surly. She also noticed him sneaking off very frequently, and wasn’t that concerning. But Thalia was so desperate to hold on to her oldest living friend that she didn’t say anything to anyone.  
Sitting on top off the rock climbing wall at midnight, looking at the stars, she couldn’t help but look towards Ameka’s tree fondly. But when her eyes found the tree, they also found something else; something a lot more alarming. The Minotaur. 

Thalia jumped from the top of the rock climbing wall, using her least favorite power to float slowly down. As soon as her feet hit the ground she was running towards the Big House. She had to tell Chiron to sound the alarms before she ran off to try to fight the monster.  
The door to the big house slammed open, and Thalia called out “Monster at the border! Monster at the border!”  
As soon as the lights upstairs came on, she ran out the front door, running towards the fight. She couldn’t see the monster yet, as it hadn’t reached the top of the hill. Luckily she always had her spear and Aegis on her person.  
It didn’t matter, though, by the time she got to the top of the hill the fight was already over. A young boy, maybe twelve, was stumbling down the hill, a satyr draped over his shoulder. She knew that Satyr, it was Grover. And Grover had only been assigned to one demigod in the last five years. Percy Jackson.

She had hardly realized that Jackson had reached her until she felt herself move to take the weight of the satyr from his shoulder; but instead Jackson’s hand shot out towards her, clasping onto her forearm. With strength no twelve year should possess, he squeezed.

“My mom,” he cried, “That monster, it, it….” 

He couldn’t even finish his sentence through his sobs, but then suddenly, he collapsed. Thalia worked to grab the now two unconscious bodies, and she been any weaker she probably would have dropped at least one of them. She heard the sounds of hooves and feet in the background, but she was too lost in her memories of the one she had lost on the very same hill.

A calloused, firm hand grasped her shoulder. It was Chiron, Annabeth not far behind him. She moved forward to take the weight of Grover, and Thalia allowed it. It was easier for her then to lift Jackson into a firefighters hold, and carry him towards the infirmary. Neither Chiron or Annabeth said anything, they recognized the look in Thalia’s well enough to know that there was no getting through to her. Annabeth spared a single glance towards Annika’s before shouldering Grover’s weight and following Thalia. Things were changing at Camp Half-Blood, and none of those changes would be for the better.


End file.
